Ouch
by 5th Dimension
Summary: Sometimes Pokemon doesn't make sense. Especially with breeding. Contains Ouchshipping. Oneshot.


**Set in a Pokémon Special semi-alternate Universe with Gold.**

**Contains Ouchshipping.**

* * *

><p><span>Ouch<span>

Gold yawned and stretched. It had been a very slow day at the Pokémon Day Care.

Sitting up, he remembered why he was here. The Day Care Couple's wedding anniversary was today, and they needed someone to watch over their house. With that came the responsibility of watching the Pokémon that were there. Who better to watch everything than the Breeder?

Gold picked up a banana and unpeeled it, looking out the window. Only a single Skitty had been checked in today, and it was almost 3:00. The Skitty's trainer had left very clear instructions that there were to be no eggs for him when he got back, but there was no chance of that. The Skitty was the only thing in the lot.

Gold turned on the Radio. Maybe he could catch DJ Mary.

* * *

><p>The bell above the door jingled. Gold turned to see a girl walk into the building.<p>

Getting of the comfy chair, he walked over to the front counter. He tried to remember what to say. "Um, hello. Welcome to the Pokémon Day Care. You can leave your Pokémon here, and it'll be taken care of."

The girl blinked. "Okay. How much does that cost?"

Gold shrugged. "If your Pokémon seems to grow stronger at all, we charge an extra one hundred Pokédollars for however much stronger it seems to get."

The girl shifted. "So… I could come back… and it could cost several thousand Pokédollars for me to get my Pokémon?"

Gold nodded. "Only, I don't know how the people who really run this place judge strength, so I'll only charge you a hundred bucks."

The girl smiled. "Sounds fair. Anyways, I'm just going to leave my Wailord here for awhile."

She set a Pokéball on the counter and turned to leave, but turned back. "Wait… is there any chance of me getting an egg? I heard that was possible if there were other Pokémon here."

Gold grinned. "Lady, the only other Pokémon here is a Skitty. I doubt that they're able to make eggs, much less breed at all."

The girl laughed. "I suppose that _would_ be ridiculous. Anyways, I leave my Wailord in your hands. Take good care of him!"

She left, and Gold peered into the Pokéball. "Don't worry. We've got enough room for even you."

He went outside and released the Float Whale Pokémon into the large lake in the back. He turned to address both Pokémon. "Okay you two, be nice to each other."

He walked back into the house, wondering when the Day Care Couple would be back. Jumping on a couch, he took a nap.

* * *

><p>…It seems that when Gold naps, he <em>really<em> naps.

He slept through several mini-earthquakes, squeaks, and… shall we say _friendly_ noises?

* * *

><p>Gold woke up, stretching. Looking at the clock, he sat up quickly. "Wow, it's already been a few hours?"<p>

He walked over to a cabinet. "It's time to feed those guys…"

Walking out to the backyard, he noticed the Skitty lying on the ground, panting. "You've been running around, huh? That's rather good for you."

He set a bowl of food on the ground and went to feed the Wailord. When he came back, he noticed something. It was small and white, and it was sitting beneath a tree.

Picking it up, he blinked. The only possible conclusion came to him. "No. That's not possible. Not even if we had a crane would it be possible. A male Wailord cannot possibly breed with a female Skitty!"

He turned to the Wailord. The Skitty was now sleeping on top of the Float Whale Pokémon. "Aah, that's so cute… wait…"

He stared at the egg in his hands. "Guys! How am I suppose to explain this to your trainers? Especially when I said…" He broke off, looking concerned. "Well, my intuition says that this will hatch in three days, if I spend extra time with it. Maybe I can pass it off as mine?"

The Wailord made a derisive noise that shook the land. "Well, excuse me! I didn't know that an eight-hundred eighty pound whale could breed with a twenty-four pound kitty-cat!"

He went inside to concentrate on the egg.

* * *

><p>Three days later, right on schedule, the egg hatched. It was a very cute girl Skitty with a few blue marks on her ears. Gold was charmed.<p>

Unfortunately, that's when the Wailord's trainer came back in. "Hey, is my Wailord alright? Wait, what is that?"

Gold couldn't think up an excuse. "Uh… well… um… eh…"

The girl blinked several times. "Wait… I thought Wailord couldn't have eggs with a Skitty."

Gold shrugged. "So did I."

The girl turned to the door leading to the backyard. "I'm going to have a word with him!"

All of a sudden, the Skitty jumped up, turning in circles. The girl looked concerned. "What's she doing?"

Gold thought about it. "It's an egg move, of course. But… egg moves come from the father…"

It went dark outside, and Gold ran to the window. "Oh no." He turned to his client, panicking. "Hang on to something! It's Surf!"

The resulting tidal wave crushed the small building to pieces.

* * *

><p>Gold laid sprawled in the wreckage. The girl walked up to him and kicked him. "Jerk!" She walked away, fuming.<p>

Gold picked himself up slowly. "Well… who knew that a Wailord could breed with a Skitty?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Gold. He always seems to get the worst possible scenarios. Heeheeheeheehee…<strong>


End file.
